Never The Same Again
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Someone Serena thought was a friend one day steals her innocence. Can she face seeing him everyday afterwards? Must Serena carry her awful secret by herself? Will she ever be able to open up to Darien and tell him the truth? SxD.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is a start of a new fanfic. Tell me what you think. Hope you like it!_**

" Seiya, No!" Serena said trying to push him off of her, as he violently kissed her. He'd taken her to his latest concert, and then had led her to a spare room. Knowing what he wanted she shook her head.

Serena loved her boyfriend Darien, with all her heart and had been brought to Seiya's concert under the false pretence of being just friends. And until this very minute, she'd believed him.

But Seiya wasn't listening. She pushed him as hard as she could and reached for her broach. Seiya looked at her angrily.

" What is this?" he asked grabbing the broach from her hands. " Some kind of weapon?"

Serena tried to grab it back, but he threw it under the bed. She tried to kick him, but since she wasn't in her other form, her strength wasn't much more than a regular girl.

She started to cry. " Seiya. Why me? What did I ever do to you?"

She got no answer as he pushed her onto the bed. She gave up. He was too strong for her, without her powers. If she fought him, he'd only hurt her more. She knew her life would never be the same again.

The next morning Serena woke up, her face clammy. She'd cried herself to sleep the night before. How could Seiya do that to her? She thought they had been good friends. Serena sighed, not wanting to relive the night before.

Last night, after the act, she had run all the way home in tears. Luckily for her, her parents and brother had gone on a mini vacation, and she had the house to herself.

Luna had seen her in tears, but Serena had refused to tell her. Since she had retrieved her broach, she didn't need to tell Luna anything. This would be her secret, her shame, which she would carry with her forever. She couldn't tell anyone. It was just too scary for her, even now.

Serena got up and went to get dressed. Making her breakfast, she looked over her bare arms. They both had several scratches and bruises as did her legs. She frowned and realized she'd have to change.

After eating she went back to her room to change. Luckily Luna was still sleeping on the downstairs couch and hadn't seen her scratches. Serena changed into a big bulky sweater and her jeans. There, she said to herself, that's better. No one needs to know.

Serena figured she might as well try and live her life the way she used to. Try and go on with her life and forget about the night before. Serena smiled at her bravery. Walking downstairs she woke up Luna.

The cat mewed as she stretched and sat up. She looked over at Serena. " Are you feeling better now, Serena?"

Serena nodded her head, although only slightly better, she was feeling better. She picked up her cat and walked outside.

" Lets go for a walk, Luna."

The cat nodded and purred as Serena locked up her house. Walking outside she silently hoped that no one she knew would meet up with her. She really didn't want to lie, but refused to tell anyone and would lie if she had to.

After a good mile or two, Serena sat down on a park bench. She just sat there watching everything around her. Luna sat down on her lap and watched to. Knowing something was wrong with her owner, but knowing that she didn't want to talk about it.

Just then, Serena felt a tap on her shoulder. Her whole body froze up. Could it be him? She then realized that Seiya wouldn't dare show his face again. She then winced, not wanting to talk with anyone. She didn't turn around, since she saw the figure turn and sit down on the bench, next to her. She faced the figure, only to find her boyfriend staring at her.

" Hey, Serena," he said smiling at her. Wearing his usual black turtleneck and jeans, he looked as adorable as always.

" Hi, Darien," she said plainly.

Serena frowned inwardly. How could she not tell him? What happened if she started to cry? He'd ask what was wrong. Then she couldn't lie to him. She wouldn't be able to. Serena faked a smile and opted to make small chitchat.

" So… what brings you over here?" she asked stroking Luna, for comfort.

Darien smiled. " I come here sometimes to think. But now that I found you, why don't we got to the arcade, and I'll treat you to a double fudge sundae?"

Serena didn't really want to leave her safe haven. Plus Seiya might be there. But she knew that if she refused his offer, he'd become suspicious. So she nodded and smiled.

" Sounds great!" she said trying to sound enthusiastic. Luckily for her, Darien didn't catch on to the fact the she was only pretending to be enthused.

The couple walked the few miles to the arcade and Darien held the door open for her as she walked in. She held her breath. Looking around, she didn't see Seiya. She let her breath out, and walked over to the counter where her and Darien usually sat. Andrew was there drying a glass and smiled as he saw the couple walk up to him.

" Hi, Serena. Darien. How are you guys?" he asked as the two sat down.

" Great," Serena lied. This was going to be so hard. Lying to all her friends. Serena sighed. Darien turned to her, concerned.

" You, okay, Angel?" but before she could answer Darien continued, " Nothing that a double fudge sundae can't cure right?" At Serena's nod, Andrew left to fix her sundae.

Darien and Andrew talked about meaningless stuff as she ate her sundae. Just as she was finishing it off, she heard the bell jingle, signaling another customer. Serena's head whipped around, to find the Three Lights walking in. Panicking, she turned around. What should she do? She turned to Darien and Andrew.

" Thanks for the sundae Darien, but I got to go now. Bye," she said suddenly and got up, walking as fast as she could out of the arcade. Once outside she took a deep breath and tried not to cry, but soon gave into her tears. Still walking as fast as she could, she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

Just then she felt two arms touch her shoulders. She immediately froze, thinking it was Seiya. Her hand shot to her broach, ready to fight him if she needed to. She closed her eyes, and turned around.

Tears still rolling down her face, and hand still on her broach, she opened her eyes and yelled,

" Get away from me! I'll kill you if you dare touch me again!"

Once the words were out of her mouth she froze and her hand flew to her mouth, as she looked at the person who stood in front of her, it being none other than Darien.

Serena gasped and flung herself into his arms. " Oh Darien," she sobbed on his shoulder.

Darien just stood there holding the love of his life in his arms. What on earth had she just said? And what had she meant by it? What had happened to her to cause her to talk so violently? Just as he was thinking, Darien felt her go weak in his arms and he quickly held unto her.

" Serena!" he said loudly and a few people turned around. But Serena didn't answer him. He was about to take her home, when she moved. She opened her big blue eyes and looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.

" Darien. I feel so weak," she said weakly as she held unto him. Darien held her tight and wondered what had happened to her.

After a few minutes, she gently pushed away from him and stood up straight. Avoiding his eyes, she looked away. She felt his gentle fingers turning her face to his.

" Serena. I know something is wrong, but I wont push you to tell me. Whenever you're ready, I'll be there to listen and help."

Serena smiled up at him and nodded. " I love you Darien."

Darien smiled and nodded. " I love you too. Now you go rest ok. Call me whenever."

Serena nodded once again and then slowly walked away from him. Darien just stood there for a few moments before walking off. What was wrong with her? Oh how he wanted to know, but would have to wait.

_**AN: Next chapter up soon I hope.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Read and enjoy and please continue to review._**

The next afternoon, Serena was walking in the park, when she saw a flash of long black hair in a ponytail. She froze and fell to the ground, her fingers clutching onto her broach for dear life. She couldn't breathe. She felt as if she were having a panic attack. Then again maybe she was.

The figure quickly passed without even stopping, but Serena didn't get up. She just knelt there on the cold wet grass, dirtying her jeans.

All yesterday, she had stayed home and rested, hoping that it all had been a dream. But it hadn't been a dream; it was as real as ever. She didn't want to face or talk to anyone. That's why she had come to the park, for some uninterrupted alone time. But she had clearly forgotten that Darien often came here.

After a few minutes of kneeling there, Serena felt air reentering her lungs, and she took in deep breaths. She was doing well until she felt a hand on her shoulder and the panic attack resumed.

" Serena! What are you doing on the ground?"

Even the soft voice of the man she loved didn't sooth her this time. She didn't budge as she gasped for air.

Noticing that something was wrong, Darien gently picked her up and into his arms, and carried her to the bench. Sitting her down, he realized that she was breathing in short gasps.

" Serena. What is wrong? Are you okay?"

Serena finally turned to him and took a deep breath. She didn't say anything; she just concentrated on her breathing.

Darien sat there concerned more than ever for her. She wasn't acting normally today and yesterday. He waited patiently for her to explain, but she didn't. He was dying of curiosity. He just had to know. If he knew what was haunting her than maybe he could help.

" Serena, Honey. What's wrong?" he asked her softly, taking her hand in his. Serena didn't look up at him, but kept her gaze on the ground and lightly shook her head.

" Baby. You got to tell me what's wrong so I can help."

Serena remained silent, although every fiber of her being wanted nothing more than to curl up into his arms and tell him everything. Serena sighed, keeping her gaze fixed on her shoes.

Darien tried to be understanding, but just couldn't understand her. Why wasn't she telling him? They were destined to be wed for goodness sake. Trying to stay calm, he worked up the courage to ask the question he wanted to ask since yesterday.

" Serena. Yesterday, when you ran out of the arcade… who… who did you think I was?"

Serena couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't hold the truth back from the man she loved any longer. She braced herself to tell him. Looking up and capturing his gaze, she took a deep breath and then started.

" S-," was all she got out before that haunting face caught her attention. She turned to face it. " Seiya?" she whispered in disbelief. How dare he show his face after what he had done? Serena abruptly stood and walked away without saying goodbye to either of them.

Darien was about to run after her when Seiya placed a hand on his shoulder. " Let her go man. She probably just needs some alone time."

Seiya smirked to himself as Darien sighed and sat back down. Seiya sat down next to him. Obviously Serena hadn't told him about their little happening. Well then, Seiya thought, he might as well play it cool, after all Darien and him were pretty good friends, and would be until he found out.

Seiya had nothing against Darien, not at all. He just wanted his girl, that's all. Well, what had happened was done and over with. She obviously was keeping this quite for some reason. So things would be okay for the time being.

Darien stared after Serena longingly. What had she started to say? Was she just about to explain? Darien sighed and the looked over at Seiya, who was staring in the direction of where Serena had left.

Then it suddenly hit him like a blade, piercing his very being. It all made sense. Every time Seiya appeared Serena left in a hurry. Was something going on there or was it just a coincidence? Or was Serena cheating on him? The possibility of that killed him. But Serena wouldn't… or would she?

The only thing that didn't add up with this scenario is that Serena had threatened the person she had thought was him. Who could have gotten her so upset that she would say that? She certainly hadn't been kidding. The champion of justice, the Moon Princess, how could she even think that?

Darien sighed and then turned to his friend. Would Seiya stoop that low? Darien couldn't even look at him anymore, hatred and hurt running through his veins.

Darien stood and quickly said goodbye before going in the opposite direction Serena had gone. He quickly walked to the arcade and hoped that his best friend would still be there.

Once inside, Darien quickly searched the small arcade for his best friend. Luckily, he was still there and hadn't taken his break yet. Walking towards him, Darien sat down on the stool near the counter.

" Hey, Drew," Darien said as he tried to smile but failed. Andrew gave him a concerned look.

" Hey. Are you okay man? You look upset or something."

Darien wondered for a split second if he should voice his suspicions about Serena cheating on him. What if he was wrong? Then Serena's reputation would be trashed. But he could trust his best friend not to tell anyone right?

" I… I have a feeling about something… something about Serena. Have you noticed her acting weird lately?"

Andrew nodded. " What do you think it is?"

Darien shook his head. " Not here. Come over to my place after work and I'll tell you then, okay?"

Andrew nodded and then walked over to the customer that had just walked in. Tonight, hopefully Andrew would be able to convince him that he was just being paranoid.

That evening, just after eight, Darien heard a knock on his door. Knowing that it would be Andrew, he quickly opened it. Andrew walked in and the two went to the living room to talk.

Getting two cups of coffee, Darien sat down on the couch and handed a cup to Andrew. He figured he might as well jump right into it and voice his concerns.

" I think Serena is cheating on me," Darien blurted quickly out. Then looked over at his friend with hurt evident on his face.

" What? Why would you think that? Serena loves you man, that's obvious."

Darien shook his head. Not wanting to admit it, but it did make a lot of sense.

" Its twice now that I've been with her and then Seiya shows up and she runs away. Doesn't that mean something?"

Andrew looked over at his panicked friend. " Dare, It could be a lot of things, like coincidence for example. I'm sure its nothing. Serena loves you and is a great girl. I highly doubt that she'd do that to you."

Darien sighed. Andrew was probably right. He was probably just over thinking this and that this had just been a coincidence. But still a small part of him couldn't help but think that Serena and Seiya were becoming more than friends; and that killed him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks for all the positive reviews. Hope you are liking this fanfic. This is a fast update, enjoy.**_

All that week, Serena had run every time she had seen Seiya. Still, she hadn't told anyone, including Darien. After that day in the park, she had chickened out and decided not to tell him.

During the week she had sensed Darien being slightly cold towards her. Was it because he knew she was hiding something from him? Serena sighed and continued down the street.

As Serena walked down the street, she thought about Seiya. She was tired of being scared that he'd do something to her again. She was tired of always running away from her friends when he showed up. She was tired of lying to her closest friends.

But why was she so scared? She was a super hero. Of course what Seiya had done was wrong, but she didn't need to be walking around scared, did she? That night, she hadn't been able to transform, but she hadn't been prepared. Now she was. She could fight him if he tried something again.

That was it! She didn't need to be scared anymore and that felt good. Her fear left her replaced with bitter rage and loathing. He'd hurt her and maybe other girls and needed to be punished. Thinking about that she knew what she must do to get her revenge, something that he would never be able to blame her for.

Serena laughed evilly to herself as she walked towards an alley. Seiya was in big trouble and he didn't even know it. She paused as she saw Seiya about a half mile up the street. She gasped softly momentarily forgetting her plan, and then shook her head.

" Be courageous, Serena. You're a super hero. You'll get your revenge," she whispered as she ducked into the dark alley.

Once a few feet inside, she glanced around, no one in site, perfect. She held unto her broach and whispered those familiar words.

" Moon Prism Power."

Transforming into Sailor Moon, she stood tall. She felt a strange comforting strength encircle her. Taking a deep breath she ran into the street. She ran up to Seiya and pushed him unto he ground, taking him by surprise.

A very confused Seiya looked up at her. Sailor Moon just glared down at him and kicked him with her boot.

" Mr. Seiya. Three Light star. You've hurt innocent girls, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" she yelled taking her fighting stance.

Before Seiya could get up, Sailor Moon had kicked him again, but this time much harder and right in his gut. Then she bent over and soccer punched him. Every time he tried to stand up, She punched him back down, having the upper hand.

From a distance, Darien came out of the arcade. Just as he was walking down the street, something caught his eye and made him gasp. His Serena was fighting a friend, as Sailor Moon.

" What the heck?" he muttered and quickly ran into an alley and transformed. Then running out of the alley, he ran over to Sailor Moon. Grabbing her arms, he held her against his chest. He looked at her extremely confused.

Seiya was their friend. What the heck was she doing attacking him like that? Darien knew this was a bad time to be happy, but quickly took in the relief of her not cheating on him. Then he quickly turned his head and looked down at Serena, moving her slightly in him arms.

" What are you doing?" he demanded, he was completely shocked at her display of hate.

But before Sailor Moon could answer him, Seiya had stood, reached into his pocket and held out his broach. Holding it out he screamed, " Star Fighter… make up!"

A bright light then surrounded him. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stepped backwards. Within seconds the light dismissed and Sailor Star Fighter stood in the place of Seiya. Serena gasped.

" No freaken way," Sailor Moon whispered, breaking away from Tuxedo Mask, but staying close to him for protection.

Star Fighter turned and faced them, an evil smile appearing on her face. She stared directly at Sailor Moon.

" Still wanna fight, Miss. Moon?" she asked cockily.

Sailor Moon stepped slightly behind Tuxedo Mask. She just stared at Star Fighter. How could that even be possible? Sailor Star Fighter was clearly a girl, but Seiya had clearly been a boy. What the heck was this about? She blinked at her, so confused.

" But… but… you're a girl?" Sailor Moon said her voice breaking as she stated the obvious.

Star Fighter just glared at them. And rolled her eyes. Sailor Moon then confidently stepped forward.

" Pluto, Saturn and Uranus were so right about you! You weren't meant to be trusted!" Sailor Moon spat at her, her anger rising within her.

Sailor Moon glared at Fighter for a few seconds with pure unadulterated loathing. Then she felt her body go weak and felt herself falling backwards. Then she felt someone catching her before all went blank.

Tuxedo Mask gently caught the woman of his dreams. Picking her up bridal style he stared at Fighter than back at his girlfriend. He didn't understand what was going on. Why had Sailor Moon attacked Seiya so much as to make him transform right in front of them and give away his secret? He really didn't know what to think, but knew that they needed to leave right away. They didn't know Star Fighter's full strength.

Tuxedo Mask quickly jumped into the air and landed on a nearby rooftop. " This is not the end Star Fighter," he yelled.

Star Fighter just watched them jump away. She didn't want to follow them, not when there were two of them. Transforming had been a dumb idea, but it was a defense mechanism. That had been the only thing that she had thought to do; to protect herself.

Thinking about it know, she knew that it had been a big mistake. Now Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon both knew of her alter ego, and that could be very dangerous. She could just imagine Yaten and Taiki's mad faces now, she'd be in big trouble with them.

As Star Fighter jumped unto a building and de-transformed he thought about the one thing that lingered in his mind. Why had Sailor Moon attacked him? How did she know who he was? Sailor Moon had only known her as Star Fighter not as Seiya. Plus apparently only Serena knew and him knew about their happening. Was it possible that Serena and Sailor Moon were in co-hoots?

He had hurt her, that much he knew. He hadn't told anyone, not even his two best friends, Yaten and Taiki. He wondered if he'd even tell them. He doubted that. They would just get too upset.

" Oh, Seiya. What have you done?" he asked himself, regret in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this chapter is has a little less action. I promise the next chapter will be GREAT and full of action._**

Looking carefully around him, Tuxedo Mask jumped unto his balcony, carrying Sailor Moon ever so gently in his arms. De-transforming, he gently placed her down on the couch, Darien taking the seat next to her on the floor.

He watched her for what seemed like forever until she moved ever so slightly. Darien saw this and gently caressed her cheek. Serena slowly opened her eyes.

" Darien. What happened?" she asked him softly, hand moving up to hold her head, which slightly throbbed.

" You passed out… are you feeling okay?"

Serena smiled at his concern. " Just a little headache."

Darien smiled and then went to sit next to Serena as she sat up. Darien took her in his arms. " Oh Serena. What happened tonight?" he asked gently.

Serena didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to forget about it, and the fact that Seiya was Star Fighter. That was just too messed up for her mind to process.

When Darien didn't receive an answer, he started to get upset. Serena hadn't shared anything with him for over a week. He couldn't take it anymore.

" What the heck were you doing anyways; attacking Seiya like that? Sure if you knew he was Fighter, but you didn't… Seiya's our friend!" Darien's voice started to rise. " You could have ruined your reputation… mine and the scouts too! Gosh Serena!"

Serena pulled away at his suddenly cold and mean tone. She just hadn't thought it through she had just wanted revenge. Oh but Darien was right. She had put not only her reputation on line but Darien's and the scouts as well. But shouldn't he be on her side no matter what?

" Stop yelling at me!" Serena screamed back as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Darien turned to her, anger leaving his face. He'd been too hard on her. Although she hadn't done the smartest thing, she must have a good and logical explanation. Darien sighed. He wanted to know what was bothering and making her act so weird so much.

" Oh, Baby. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Come here," he said in a gentle and remorseful tone. He opened his arms wide and a timid and crying Serena went back into his arms. Her body shaking slightly as she placed her head on his chest.

" I'm so sorry Baby. I just wished you'd open up."

Ignoring his comment, Serena looked up at him. " W… what about Seiya?"

Darien didn't know what to think. That was just wrong. " I honestly don't know. He's a girl?" Darien gently took his hand away from Serena and put it to his head. " I just don't get it."

" Me either." Serena got up abruptly. She couldn't stay here. Whenever she was around Darien she wanted to tell him everything, but she knew that she couldn't.

" I have to go… I need to get ready for the meeting at Raye's."

Serena turned and began to walk away. Darien grabbed her wrist. " Wait. Shouldn't we talk about this? I mean Seiya can change sexes, that's a little more than messed up."

Serena nodded, but didn't turn around. He thought that was weird. He didn't even know the half on it. He hadn't been the one raped by a creep that can change sexes. She shuddered just thinking at the weirdness factor.

" I really have to go. Bye Darien. See you at seven." She continued to walk to the door and then paused. " Darien. Can you not tell the scouts about Seiya being Fighter? I feel it's not the time yet."

" But we must…" Darien said as he stood up and walked over to her.

Serena looked up at him and knew that she needed to get her way. They couldn't know until she had time to sort through all this by herself.

Serena stared into his blue eyes and pouted. " Please. Do it as a favor for your princess?" she asked, knowing she'd hit his weakness.

He smiled down at her. He couldn't resist when she pouted or when she threw in the princess line. Darien nodded. " Fine. For my princess."

Darien lowered his head and lightly kissed her. " I'll wait until you bring it up, Angel."

Serena thanked him and walked outside. Needing to think, she went home. She knew this was getting more and more tricky to hide, but she knew that soon enough it would get better.

Seiya walked down the street and into the arcade. Every so often checking behind him or around him for danger. He was feeling scared and anxious. He didn't know when Tuxedo Mask or Sailor Moon might attack him again.

Sitting down in the back, Seiya ordered a milkshake. He didn't know if he should tell his friends. If he did, would they disown him? Surely they would not want to talk with him after they heard about what he had done to Serena.

Just then Yaten and Taiki walked in and immediately saw him. Walking over to him, they sat down in the booth. Seiya looked up but didn't say anything. He didn't want to tell them the truth, didn't want to be disowned, but they were his friends, and he wanted them to know that they were in possible harm.

Looking around the arcade he found that it was almost empty and that all the other customers sat in the front. Seiya faced them and sighed.

" Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask know about me," he whispered, his head hanging down in shame.

" They what?" Yaten asked not to quietly. A few people turned around.

" There are too many people here, I suggest we go home. I'll explain there."

The two nodded and stood up. Seiya followed behind them in shame. He felt low, low as scum, no lower. He hadn't planned for any of this. He sighed and followed them home.

Once inside, the three made some coffee and sat down in the living room. Seiya looked around for a bit, trying to get his courage up, and then started.

" What I am about to say isn't something I'm proud of… and I understand if you guys want me to move out after it."

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other and then faced Seiya, confused.

" What is it, man?" asked Yaten.

Seiya sighed. " Well remember that night when we went to our concert and I told you I hooked up with someone…" the two nodded so Seiya continued.

" She was sort of Serena," Seiya mumbled and got ready for the questions.

" Serena?!? But she's dating Darien," Taiki said confused. " She loves him man, there is no way that she'd sleep with you…" he stopped as realization hit him. " Tell me you didn't," he begged.

Seiya nodded meekly. " I know I shouldn't have… its just that I really like her… and she would have never other wise."

" That is not an excused, Seiya. Man I can't believe you'd actually rape her."

Seiya didn't look up. " Then somehow Sailor Moon found out and started to attack me so I had to transform in front of her and Tuxedo Mask. I couldn't think of anything else."

" Well you can't blame Sailor Moon for attacking you. That's way below you Seiya. I think your right. You should go," Yaten said calmly.

" I think Yaten's right about this Seiya. At least for now."

Seiya nodded humbly and left the apartment. Rejected, regretful, alone and with no were to sleep. Seiya sighed softly as he walked down the street going nowhere in particular.

**_AN: Hope it wasn't too bad. Please review and tell me how you think it went. Thanks._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hope you like it. I think its really full of action. Enjoy and please review.**_

Serena walked inside her bedroom. She had insisted that Luna take the day off and go visit with Artemis. Luna had agreed after a long time of arguing.

Serena jumped unto her bed. She felt really tired. It had been over a month since that fateful and awful day. She laid there on her bed her hands gently trembling.

Serena felt tears coming to her eyes as she tried to forget about the thing that had been haunting her all week. She was late. It had been well over a month since her last period. That fact scared her. What if she was pregnant?

Serena got ready and quickly walked to the nearest pharmacy. She'd start with a home testing pregnancy test. Then if necessary she'd go to the doctor.

Once she'd bought one and returned home, she took a deep breath and went into the bathroom. Holding the test as she walked out she sat on her bed and waited the few minutes. It was positive.

Serena panicked. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. No, she couldn't be. It was just so unfair, so hadn't wanted any of this. Still… there was a slight possibility that it was wrong. Going to the doctor was the only thing left to do.

Getting up, she grabbed her jacket and purse and walked downstairs. Locking the door behind her, she quickly walked down the street to the bus stop. Today was as good as any to find out the truth, if she were pregnant or not.

As she traveled more into town, towards the local doctors office, her thoughts strayed to Darien. She had been spending very little time with him lately, and they rarely talked anymore. She really didn't know what was new with him.

The bus slowly stopped and Serena got out. Looking both ways she darted into the building, trying to avoid people seeing her. Once inside she walked quickly to the receptionist, scared stiff.

The receptionist smiled at her gently, obviously telling that she was nervous about something. Serena leaned in closer to the window.

" I'm Serena Tsukino. I need to see a doctor as soon as possible, please."

The receptionist wrote something down on a piece of paper and then looked back up at Serena.

" Is it an emergency?"

Serena shook her head. The receptionist smiled. " Please have a seat. There should be a doctor free in a few minutes."

Serena nodded and quietly went to sit down in the surprisingly empty waiting room. As she waited, the few minutes seemed like hours. She grew frantic as doubts and questions filled her mind.

What if she really was pregnant? Would she tell Seiya? What would she tell Darien? He'd think that she had cheated on him. Would he still have her?

" Oh Darien," she murmured.

" Serena Tsukino," the nurse said, as she appeared at the waiting room entrance. Serena slowly got up and followed the nurse down the hall and into a small waiting room.

" Please have a seat on the examination table." Serena did as she was instructed.

" What seems to be the problem, Miss. Tsukino?"

Serena looked at her and then lowered her head shamefully. She was just over 16 years old; she was too young for this.

" I think I might be pregnant. I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive," Serena said softly.

The nurse nodded and scribbled something down in Serena's file. Then she took her temperature and blood pressure, jotted that down and told Serena to wait for the doctor who would be there in a few minutes. Then she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Serena sighed as she thought of calling Darien on his cell. Should she risk ruining her and Darien's relationship by telling him that she might be pregnant? No. She wouldn't tell him until she knew if she were or wasn't.

The faint sound of the door opening brought her back to the real world. The doctor walked in mumbling something to himself, his head down reading his file. Still, Serena thought, he looked familiar.

" So… you're here for a pregnancy test, Miss…" he said as he scanned the top of the page for a name. He then looked over at her and stared in shock.

His midnight blue eyes met her crystal ones. Serena gasped. Darien. No. It couldn't be him. But it was. He must be here on an internship. Serena looked immediately down, staring at her shoes.

" Serena?" he asked and knew that the nurse must have gotten her papers mixed up. Knowing that was the case, he didn't flinch .

" How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said weakly and met his eyes.

" Sorry… I'll be leaving, must have gotten the wrong room. Nice seeing you though."

He smiled politely and then turned to leave, but stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned back around.

" Your not in the wrong room, Darien." Serena looked at him with pleading eyes.

He looked away from her, not making contact. The nurse had written down on the file that she was in for a pregnancy test, but that was impossible. Clinging to any possible excuse he could, she just couldn't be pregnant.

" Oh then. The nurse must have mixed up her papers."

His eyes lifted to her face. He just stared. How could this be happening? They hadn't ever had sex. That could only mean… no, she wouldn't. They loved each other and were destined to be together, forever, as princess and prince, as queen and king. Those odd doubts of her cheating on him were impossible. Still…

" But… but… we haven't…" his voice trailed off, half hurt, half embarrassed.

Serena just nodded as a faint, " I know," came out of her lips. Darien blinked several times at her. So then, it was true. She really had cheated on him, but why? He really didn't understand.

" But you really think you are?" he asked softly.

Serena nodded. " Please, Darien. I'll explain later. Can we just get on with this?"

Darien's body shook, but he prepared to take a sample of her blood. After he had, he held he hand.

" I still love you Serena. We'll get through this… whatever it is."

Serena smiled a weak smile and hugged him.

" I love only you, Darien. Believe me when I say that. Only you."

Darien managed a small smile, although her words weren't much of a comfort. " We'll know in a few minutes," he said, referring to the test.

Serena nodded. " My parents are still out of town. They called and told me that they'd be gone a few more weeks. Come over tonight? We'll talk about this then, okay? Regardless to what it says."

" Sure."

Darien dropped her hand and quickly left the room to do the test. Within a few minutes, Darien returned, his face as white as snow. He walked over to her and took her hands.

" The tests are positive, Serena. I guess congratulations are in order."

Serena winced, both at the fact that she was pregnant and at the bitterness in his voice. Her eyes welled with tears. He was upset.

" How could you Serena? I thought you loved me!"

Serena didn't answer. He was about to start demanding an explanation, but seeing her cry as she was broke his heart. He gently took her in his arms.

" I'm sorry, Baby. I'm sure there is a reasonable answer. You'll tell me tonight, right?"

She nodded and stood up, not sure of what to say.

Darien watched as Serena walked out of the room, her words still echoing in his ears. _" I love only you, Darien. Believe me when I say that. Only you." _Well after tonight, he'd know everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Sorry it took so long, fanfiction is down so posting is hard. Please enjoy and review!_**

Darien parked his car in front of Serena's house and stepped out. Walking up the pathway, he wondered if he was ready for the truth. Well there was really no time for second-guessing he was already there.

Darien took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and then the front door opened. Serena stood there and smiled at him.

" Hey Darien. Come on in."

Darien nodded and walked inside her house. Serena gently took his hand and led him into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she motioned for Darien to sit as well.

" Serena. You have to understand that I'm really hurt. I really don't know what to say," Darien said softly as he sat down next to her.

Serena nodded. " I understand, but after tonight, I hope you wont be."

Darien looked at her confused. What she mean by that? She'd cheated on him, what could possibly make him not mad about that? She'd broken their trust, their bond.

Serena sat there and idly played with her hair. She didn't know how to start this very awkward and dreadful talk filled with bad memories. She sighed. She might as well just dive into it.

Serena looked over at Darien, to find him staring at her with sad and hurtful eyes. Not saying anything, but she knew that he really didn't want to talk about this. She understood, from where he stood on the subject, she was cheating on him.

" Darien," Serena started softly, taking his hand in hers. " Please promise me something."

Darien looked at her, confusion once again evident on his features. " Okay. What?"

" Promise me… that you won't underestimate your power."

Darien cocked his head to one side, clearly not understanding. Serena tried again.

" What I mean is that after I say what happened, will you promise that you wont misuse or underestimate your strength?"

Darien sighed, as he finally understood what she wanted. He looked over at her pleading face, pleading and scared. Did she really think he'd let his anger control him? Certainly he wouldn't!

" I promise," he said finally.

Serena gently removed her hand from his and found herself once again playing with her hair, eyes staring at her feet.

" You remember that night when you couldn't take me to the Three Lights concert?"

Darien nodded. " I had too many papers due."

" Right. Well I still went… Seiya offered to take me there, so I wouldn't have to miss it…" her voice trailed off and her eyes rose to search his.

" I never cheated on you Darien," she said in a weak voice.

Darien shook his head, not understanding. " But of course you did! Your pregnant!"

Tears welled up in Serena's eyes and rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away, that would just be futile. She just shook her head profusely.

" Seiya… he…" Serena whispered in the air, not sure if he'd heard. She felt so ashamed and scared. She just couldn't bring herself to say those words. _He raped me… that why I'm pregnant. _

" Darien. That's why I was kicking his ass the other day!" she said more confidently. She stared into his eyes wondering what he'd do. " You're the only one who knows… I haven't even told the girls yet."

Darien gasped softly. " You're saying he… Oh Baby, come here."

Darien gently took her into his arms and hugged her tight. He felt so mad at himself for accusing her of cheating on him; the poor angel. He gently kissed her forehead and placed his head on top of hers.

" Oh Serena. I'm so sorry for doubting you."

" That's okay Darien. I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just so ashamed."

Darien held unto her tighter as her body shook and she sobbed violently.

" I'm here Baby. I promise I'll never let anything ever happen to you again. I wont let you out of my sight."

After a few minutes, Serena stopped crying and relaxed into his arms. " I'm scared Darien."

" It will be okay, I promise."

The next day, Darien was on his way to the arcade when he saw Seiya, or more accurately, Star Fighter. That man was just sick. Not only did he change sexes, but also he'd raped an innocent girl, who'd trusted him as a good friend.

Picking up his pace, he walked up to Seiya, as he stopped in front of the arcade. Acting calm, he stopped next to him, pretending as if he knew nothing.

" Seiya! Buddy… Pal!" he said exaggeratedly. Seiya turned and smiled at him.

" Darien! How are you man?"

Darien shrugged his shoulders and turned his back towards him.

" Nothing… nothing… just that one of my best friends raped my girlfriend!" he yelled as he turned quickly around and punched him hard in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

Seiya looked up at him. " I'm sorry man…" was all he could manage before Darien kicked him with his shoe.

" How could you!?! We trusted you!" Darien yelled, and it took all his being not to strangle the guy to death.

Seiya managed to stand up, but didn't try and fight him, knowing that Darien would probably win if he didn't transform. " I didn't mean to… it just happened."

Too mad to listen to his reasons, Darien shoved him backwards unto the hard cement. " Your lucky that I'm a good guy, or else you'd be dead!"

Darien was about to punch him again, when he saw the arcade door swing open and Andrew ran quickly towards him. His face showed utter confusion. He was probably wondering why his even-tempered friend was beating the stuffing out of a mutual friend.

" Darien. What the heck are you doing?"

Darien didn't take his eyes away from Seiya. He watched the creep with every blink so that he wouldn't get away, not that easily.

" Just beating the creep who raped Serena… that all," he said in a mock voice. Not wanting to keep secrets from his best friend.

Within a second Andrew was on the floor strangling Seiya. Apparently his brother-like instincts, kicking in and showing how much he cared for Serena. Darien smiled for a second and enjoyed the moment, before he quickly dropped to the ground and struggled to remove his best friend's hands from Seiya's neck.

" Its not worth it man," Darien said to Andrew. Turning to Seiya he raised his hand to Seiya's face, ready to slap him. " You! I'll deal with you. Andrew, go and call the police, will you?"

Andrew nodded and quickly rose and called the police. Within a few minutes, the police arrived and after a long explanation, the police took him away. They told him that he'd only stay in jail for two days, until Serena went there and reported the incident herself.

Darien and Andrew watched in contentment as the police drove away. At least now girls in this town were safe of his evilness.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Sorry for the long update. I was very busy and then I got sick. Hope you enjoy and please review.**_

Serena sat at the back of the arcade waiting for Darien to show up. He'd told her that he had wanted to tell her something important. Serena sighed and sipped her shake. She heard the bell chime a new customer and immediately looked up expectantly to find Darien, but was disappointed when all she saw was Taiki and Yaten.

She looked down avoiding their gaze, not wanting them to see her. She still didn't feel all that comfortable around them, even though they'd never done anything to her. They were _his _friends though.

Serena heard them call her name and then saw that they were walking down the aisle towards her. She smiled at them politely, hoping that they wouldn't stay. But then all her hopes disappeared when they sat down on the opposite side of her.

" Hey Serena," they said in unison.

" Hi," Serena said back in a low voice.

" How are you?" Yaten asked softly as if he knew that she wasn't herself.

" I'm fine. Thanks. You guys?"

They nodded their heads. Yaten turned to Taiki and gave a questioning look as if asking something secretly. Taiki nodded and looked at Serena.

" Serena. We just want you to know that Seiya told us about… everything. We were very disappointed and upset with him."

Yaten nodded in agreement. " We kicked him out of our apartment. Are you sure your okay?"

Serena nodded and looked around the room nervously. " They girls don't know yet. I just haven't been able to tell them."

" We understand. Does Darien know?"

" Do I know what?" Darien asked, suddenly appearing next to them. Serena smiled and pushed over making room her him.

" About Seiya…" Serena's voice trailed off.

Darien smiled proudly. " Oh that jerk! He's in jail. Me and Drew called the police earlier."

Serena's head span around and stared at Darien. Surely he hadn't. It wouldn't help at all. Yaten and Taiki also seemed to think it was a bad idea and immediately stood.

" We got to go."

Serena looked up at them, shockingly apologetic, and nodded. " See you guys later."

They nodded and walked off, no doubt going to see Seiya. Serena immediately turned and stared at Darien. Darien tilted his head to the side, wondering what he'd done wrong. He'd imprisoned the man that had raped his girlfriend and future wife. He had the right didn't he?

" What? Aren't you happy that he's in jail?"

Serena looked down at her empty glass. " Darien. Its just there is no point," she paused and lowered her voice. " He's Fighter," she whispered, " He can easily escape."

Darien's face was unreadable, when Serena looked over at him. She smiled lightly and hugged him. " Oh Darien, its not your fault. You did the right thing. I love you for that."

Darien smiled and then looked over at Serena. " The police wanted you to go to the station and report… the incident."

Serena nodded her head slowly. " I'll go, but I don't see the point. He probably won't stay there for long."

" Still… if you don't go, he might get suspicious."

Out of nowhere, the four girls showed up. " Hey Serena. Darien. How are you guys?" Mina asked as they all piled into the small booth.

" Fine," Serena answered. She knew that she had avoided the subject long enough and that they needed to know the truth.

" You guys free tonight?" she asked.

They all said that they were free. Serena was slightly relieved, but also slightly unnerved. This meant that she didn't have an excuse to avoid telling them.

" How about you guys all come to my house for a major slumber party?"

They girls all nodded and told her that they thought it was a great idea. Serena smiled and stood up, telling them that she had to go, but that they were free to come at seven. With that, Serena and Darien walked out of the arcade.

" Darien," Serena said once they were outside. " I want to go to the police station and get this over with. Will you come with me?"

Darien placed his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, reassuringly. " Of course, Baby. Lets go, my bike is parked just around the corner."

They walked to his motorcycle and drove to the police station. Serena didn't know if what they were about to do and say should be done and said at this time. Her best friends in the world didn't even know yet. Serena sighed and decided that since they were already there, they might as well get it over and done with.

Serena and Darien parked right in front of the station and walked hand in hand inside. They walked up to the desk and Serena smiled politely.

" I'm here to report something," she said in a low voice. The lady at the desk smiled and asked them to take a seat and that an officer would be there to help shortly. Serena thanked her and they went to wait. Within a few minutes, the police officer approached them and ushered them into his office.

" What seems to be the problem, young lady?" he asked once they were all seated. Serena didn't respond at first, she just looked down at her shoes. Darien smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand. Serena looked up and took a deep breath.

" I'm here to report a rape. I was raped about a month ago. I just haven't had the courage to report it."

The police officer nodded understandably. " We need to know the name of the offender if possible," he said and he scribbled something down on his paper.

" Seiya Kou. He is already in your custody as of early today."

" Alright. Well after some tests, we will be able to evaluate the situation better. Your name was…?"

" Serena Tsukino."

The police officer nodded and told her to come back tomorrow for the test. Saying that there wasn't much he could do for her until then. She had thanked the officer and left. She felt so ashamed and sad. Even being in Darien's comforting arms didn't help much.

Darien drove Serena back to her house. Once there, he walked her to the door. Pausing there, he could tell that Serena was upset and deep in thought.

" Serena. Try and forget about it for tonight okay? The girls will be over soon and you really need to have a good and enjoyable night."

Serena nodded and looked into his steady eyes. " You know I'm going to tell them tonight, eh?"

Darien smiled in approval. " That's great. They really care for you. I think its great that you're going to finally tell them."

" I hope they won't be mad that I waited so long."

" I'm sure they won't be. They'll understand."

Darien reached over and kissed Serena every so gently, before dropping her hand and walking back to his motorcycle. Serena watched as he drove off into the distance, before opening the door and walking inside. Yup. Tonight was the night she finally told her friends everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Sorry once again for the long update. The plus side is that it is about 300 words longer. Hope you enjoy and please review._**

Serena paced down the hallway. In just a few minutes all her friends would be there. She walked back into the living room and checked it. She had placed all the junk food on the coffee table and surrounding floor area.

She had bough chips, of many types and flavors, extra butter popcorn, which she'd already popped, and lots of candy. She'd gone crazy and bought a lot, but she had been having some major food cravings.

The knock of the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She sighed and held her stomach. All of a sudden she felt nauseous. She had to tell all her friends that she'd been raped and that she was now pregnant with a child that wasn't of her betrothed's.

Serena walked to the door and opened it. There stood her four best friends. Serena forced a smile on and let them in.

" Hi guys."

" Hi," the girls chorused.

Serena led them to the living room. " I went all out for the junk food," she said blushing as she looked around.

The girls giggled and then got into their pajamas. Sitting down, Serena went over to the TV. She picked up the remote control and placed in a disk. Turning back to her friends she looked at them sheepishly.

" I was hoping that you guys wouldn't mind if we had a Mandy Moore movie-a-thon. I really wanted to watch them. Sooooo romantic," she said sighing dreamily.

Mina laughed. " Of course not. I love all her movies." The other girls said similar things.

" Good." Serena walked back to the couch and sat down. The previews started but Serena wasn't paying attention. She knew that she had to tell them. She wouldn't be able to enjoy her evening until she did.

Serena sighed audibly and paused the screen. Four pairs of eyes turned and stared at her. She looked at them and opened her mouth, but no words came out.

" Are you okay, Sere?" Lita asked concerned.

Serena nodded. Taking a deep breath she finally talked. " I have to tell you guys something. I've been holding something in for quite some time now… avoiding telling you guys. I hope you'll forgive me for not telling you guys as soon as I knew."

Amy smiled understandably. " Of course we forgive you Serena. You're our leader and best friend. I'm sure you have a good reason for not telling us whatever it is."

" Thanks Amy, but the thing is I didn't have a reason, not really. I guess I was to ashamed to tell you guys."

" What is it Serena? You know we'll back you up no matter what it is," Raye said, her words shocking Serena and all the other girls as the eyes all turned to stare at her in shock. " What?" she said as she turned away angrily.

" I'm pregnant!" Serena blurted out before she could stop herself. She mentally slapped herself. _Great going, Serena! Tell them that you're pregnant before they know that you got raped._

She lowered her head as she heard four loud gasps. Then Mina, who was sitting next to her, reached over and hugged her. The next minutes of questions swarmed around her faster than she could to answer them and explain.

" You and Darien finally had sex!" Mina screamed excitedly.

" You didn't use protection?" Amy said in her usual Amy-like self; that question not surprising Serena at all.

" So that means that Rini is coming to this century soon as a baby?" Lita asked.

" You had sex before me?" Raye shouted in shock, her face turning scarlet.

Serena didn't answer. She couldn't. They all assumed that she had had sex with Darien. How could she tell them that she hadn't? Serena felt tears escaping her eyes. Jumping up, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

After a few minutes she heard footsteps and then knocking on the door.

" Serena? What is the matter?" Mina asked softly. " I thought it was good news."

No answer.

" Oh Serena. I'm sure it will be okay. You got all of us here to help you. Plus Darien of course," Lita said trying to get her friend to talk.

Still no answer.

" And he has a great job, right, so money won't be a problem," Amy stated calmly.

" They're right, Serena. Everything will be okay," Raye finished off quickly.

There still came no answer from the bathroom, just sobs. Long, soul retching sobs. The girls didn't know what was wrong. They slowly retreated to the living room to give their friend some alone time with her thoughts.

After quite a few minutes, Serena quietly returned to the living room. Her gaze was on her shoes not wanting to explain her sudden absence. Once she sat down on the couch, she quietly tried to explain, knowing that they would ask sooner or later.

" I'm not happy about the baby," Serena mumbled. Saying that was a start she guessed.

" Why not?" Mina asked softly as she hugged her best friend.

" Because the baby… the baby isn't Darien's."

Once again four gasps came from the girls. " What do you mean?" Lita questioned in confusion.

" You cheated on Darien?" Amy asked bluntly the obvious question they all wanted to ask her.

Serena shook her head. " Of course not."

" Then I don't understand…" Mina's voice trailed off as she went into deep concentration.

" I was… raped," Serena sighed deeply as she remembered that night.

" Darien couldn't take me to the concert, he was too busy, so Seiya offered to take me. After the concert he forced me into this room and…" she looked up at them with big tearful eyes, " He was too strong… I tried to transform, but he tossed my broach away."

Mina gently patted her back. " Oh Serena. Why didn't you tell us? We would have tried to help you deal with this."

" Yeah Serena. I could have gone over and kicked Seiya's butt," Lita said as she flexed her muscles.

Serena smiled. " Don't worry. Seiya already got what he deserved. I transformed into Sailor Moon and kicked his butt… then Darien and Andrew beat him up too."

The girls nodded understandably. After a few minutes of quiet, Amy spoke up. " Are you going to keep the baby?"

Serena didn't answer for a second. She wanted too but she didn't know if she'd be able to look at the child and not think of the pain that had been caused.

" I think I will. Seiya doesn't know… no one knows except you guys and Darien, although Darien, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew and you guys all know about the rape. Oh and one more thing, Andrew and Darien called the police and had him arrested. As long as I go back tomorrow for a test to prove the rape."

" We'll all help Serena. We will do everything in our power to make sure that Seiya doesn't escape," Raye said angrily and the others nodded.

" Thanks you guys. There is just one thing else…"

They all looked at her slightly scared. She smiled. " Its not about me… its about Star Fighter. The others were right about her… she's no good."

" How so?" Lita asked.

" Well…" Serena drawled, " She's a he. Darien and me saw her transform from her civilian form."

" Well who is she?" Amy asked as she took out her mini computer and started typing the information into it.

" Seiya," Serena coughed into the air while covering her mouth.

" What?!?" Mina yelped. " Seiya?!? But he… he raped you…"

" That's just sick," Lita agreed.

Serena nodded and smiled to her self. Everything was out in the open and she could enjoy the rest of the night with her best friends.

" Now that that's all been said, lets get on with this movie night, okay?" Serena asked softly. The girls nodded and got ready for a fun evening.

After watching A Walk To Remember and Chasing Liberty and eating tons of junk food, the girls quietly pulled out their sleeping bags and lay down. But none of them fell asleep for hours, and they went on talking in hushed tones well into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: There are going to be a few more chapters. Please remember to review. Thanks and enjoy.**_

Serena woke up early the next morning to find all her friends still asleep. Quietly getting up and walking over to the bathroom she let her thoughts take consume her.

Deep in thought, she got dressed and fixed her hair. She'd now told her friends, but she didn't want anyone else to know. She wanted to keep the child, something inside of her told her to do so. But she never wanted the child to feel unwanted or as if it were a mistake. Maybe it was best if her child never knew who its father was. Serena sighed, she didn't like that idea either but it was better then the first right?

Serena walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of apple juice and sat down at the kitchen table. Sipping her drink slowly she realized what she had to do. She'd ask her friends all to keep this a secret about the rape, so that the child would never feel like a mistake. She'd ask the same of her parents.

Her parents. Serena nearly gasped as she realized that she'd have to tell them that she had been raped and that she was now pregnant with their grandchild at such an early age.

But her parents would understand and try and help her right? It hadn't been her fault, she'd thought Seiya was a good guy, not a messed up… whatever he was. Serena sighed and slowly rose to put her empty glass in the sink.

Walking back to the living room, she found all her friends awake but still quite droopy looking. She smiled and sat down on the couch.

" Hey guys. Did I wake you up?"

They all shook their heads. Good. She would have felt guilty if she had. It wasn't their problem that their leader was going through a mental crisis. But as she sat there she felt Mina's eyes on her. She knew that something was wrong. Darn it, how did she do that each time? She always knew when she was upset.

" Sere, what's wrong?" Mina asked softly from her place on the floor.

" Oh, nothing really… just thinking about… the baby."

The girls nodded understandably. " Serena, don't worry. We are all here to help," Amy pointed out.

" I know and thanks. Its just one more thing that I have to ask you guys. I know its really big to ask and I feel really bad for even asking, but can you guys never tell anyone about the rape? I never want my child to feel as if it were a mistake."

" Of course, we will. That's a very good idea. Maybe when your child is much older you should tell it then," Lita said as she turned over to her other side as to face Serena.

" Thanks you guys. I know it's big."

" You're going to ask Darien the same thing?" Raye asked.

" Yeah. I think it's the only way. I mean, Seiya is in jail and he's so sick to do that to me. I don't think he ever deserves to know."

The girls all agreed and slowly got up for breakfast. They had planned to walk over to the arcade and eat there. Then she could tell Darien, Yaten, Taiki, and Andrew about her plan. She hoped that they all would agree to help.

As they walked down the street, the girls were mostly silent. They all realized that this was an extremely hard time for Serena, and they didn't know what to say to help. So instead of making matters worst, they remained silent.

The bell chimed as the five girls walked in the arcade. A cheerful Andrew soon greeted them, but when Andrew greeted Serena, his mood quickly changed.

" Serena. Are you okay? Darien told me what happened. I felt like killing that loser."

Serena smiled at Andrew's brotherly concern. He'd always looked after her as if he was her big loveable brother. Serena was very happy about that. To have two men in her life that were good and cared so much for her well-being.

" I'm fine Andrew. I was just wondering if I could talk to you privately for a minute?"

Andrew nodded and walked to the storage room. Serena told her friends that she'd be only a few minutes and then she walked off. Once inside the semi small storage room, Serena closed the door behind her.

Without wasting any time, she told Andrew about her pregnancy and asked him not to tell anyone and to go along with her plan. He, of course, understood and she knew that he would help her no matter what. She quickly hugged him in thanks and then left the room to go sit with her friends.

Not much after they sat down and began to eat, Yaten and Taiki walked in. Doing the same thing as before she went to talk to them. They had been hesitant at first, but then when they remembered what Seiya had done to her, they agreed to never tell him about Serena's child being his.

Finally, Serena felt peace as she sat down once again to finish eating. So far so good, she thought. Everyone had agreed to help her and keep the hurtful truth from her unborn child.

Just as they were finishing up eating, Darien walked in. Joyous to see Serena he walked over and hugged her tightly. He gently kissed her before he slowly stepped back.

" How are you feeling this morning, Angel?" he asked, love radiant in his eyes and in his voice.

" I'm fine thanks," pausing she looked around the room and found her friends were already outside, no doubt giving her some privacy with her boyfriend. Looking back up into Darien's blue eyes, she continued.

" Darien. Can we go down to the police station now for the tests? I really want to get this over and done with."

Darien nodded and held her hand by his side. " Lets go. It shouldn't take to long."

Serena thanked him and then they left the arcade. On their way, Serena paused to quickly tell her friends why she had to ditch them. The understood and told her that they didn't mind.

As they drove to the police station in Darien's car, Serena couldn't help but bring up the subject. Out of all the people in the world, he would understand and want to help her the most right?

" Darien. There is something I've been wanting to ask you all morning."

Darien turned to look at her briefly before nodding and turning his vision back to the road. " What is it?"

Serena sighed. " I've already talked to the girls, Yaten, Taiki, and Andrew and they all agreed to this. When my child is born, I don't want it to know about Seiya. When its older and mature enough I'll tell it then, but until then I don't want it to feel unwanted in this world or as if it were a mistake."

" I understand. So basically you're just going to never mention Seiya's name to it as being its father."

" Exactly. You don't mind?"

" Oh course not. If that is what you want, I'll do it."

" Thanks."

Once they arrived at the police station, they went inside and almost right away, after giving her name, Serena was led into a small room for testing. After not too long she returned and then the doctor told her that it would take a few days until they got results.

Serena nodded and then the two left the station, to enjoy their day together. She wanted to enjoy this day and not worry about her pregnancy or Seiya or how her parents would react when they found out. She'd just enjoy her day with the man she loved.


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: One more chapter after this. Hope you enjoy and review!_**

Serena sighed as she walked down the street to Darien's apartment. She just had to talk to him. Her parents were due home in just a few hours and she wanted him to be there with her when they arrived.

Walking up the steps, she wondered what she'd tell them. She didn't want to lie to them, but she didn't want to tell them the truth either. She feared that if they found out about the rape that they'd somehow see her differently, as if she were a slut, even though it wasn't her fault. She knew that it probably wasn't what would happen, but she was scared to find out.

Serena knocked on his door and waited for him to answer it. Soon the door opened and there stood Darien. Serena walked into his arms for a comforting hug. Once they had went inside, Serena curled up into his arms on the couch.

" Darien. My family is coming home today. I'm so nervous. What will I tell them?"

Darien looked down at her lovingly. " You'll think of the right words, I'm sure."

" Thanks," she whispered and reached up to kiss him.

" Will you come with me to explain it to them? I don't want to tell them alone."

" Of course."

So not too long after, they left and went back to her house. Only about a half hour after they arrived, her parents and little brother pulled into the driveway. Walking inside they immediately hugged her.

" Oh Serena. We have missed you too much!" her mother screeched while her father merely greeted her and acknowledged Darien. Her mother turned beet red and then smiled at Darien.

" Hi Darien. Good to see you again."

Darien bowed his head in respect and then shook her hand. Serena faced her brother then looked up at Darien who held unto her shoulder gently. She looked at her ecstatic parents and felt like disappearing.

" Mom. Dad. I need to talk to you guys… privately," she said calmly looking at Sammy again.

Her parents looked at her and then at each other, slightly nervous all of a sudden and nodded towards Sammy. He shrugged and went up to his bedroom dragging his suitcase. Once they heard his bedroom door shut, they went to sit down in the living room.

Serena sat down next to Darien, who gently held her hand between them. Her parents sat down on the couch opposite of them. They looked tense but then tried to loosen up.

" How have you two lovebirds been spending you time?" her mother asked and Serena blushed.

" Well… that sort of brings me to what I want to tell you about."

Her parents looked at her strangely and then looked at Darien. Great, Darien thought, this was it. His beautiful and perfect girlfriend would have to be ashamed once again.

" Mom. Dad. What I am about to say might upset you, but just remember it wasn't my fault," she paused and sighed loudly as she saw her parents nod.

" I'm pregnant," she whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

" Your what?!?" both parents screamed.

Serena looked at Darien and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She'd been right, they were upset. Now they were probably going to call her a slut or tell her that she shouldn't have, not that she'd had a choice.

" How dare you seduce our little girl!" screamed Serena's father, as he glared at Darien.

" You better never show your face around here again!" continued her mother. " As for you, Serena, we are very disappointed in you. You barely know this guy."

" Mother! Darien and me have been going out for well over a year now. And remember… it wasn't my fault…" her voice trailed off as she hoped her parents would remember their promise.

" We quite understand, Serena. He forced himself on you."

" Daddy!!!" Serena screamed as loud as she could. She was getting really mad at her parents. They weren't even listening. And poor Darien just sat there listening and saying nothing to defend his honor. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down. Glancing over at Darien, she smiled apologetically.

" But Daddy… it wasn't his fault…"

Serena's father gave her a look of unbelief. " How so?"

Serena was about to tell them everything, everything including Seiya and the rape and Darien not doing anything wrong and just being so supportive about everything. But just as she opened her mouth to speak, Darien interrupted.

" Your right, Sir. It's my entire fault. I really did force Serena into it. I threatened to break up with her if she didn't. I just had no idea that she'd get pregnant."

Serena nearly gasped. She looked over at Darien. He would completely lose his honor and pride just to make sure that her parents didn't think of her as a slut, or that her child would ever feel like a mistake. What love.

" Darien…" Serena's voice came out in a whisper.

" Well, you better understand that we don't ever want to see you again," her father said bitterly.

" I understand Sir," Darien said respectfully as he bowed his head slightly.

" Well I don't! Father! He's the father of my child; of course he'll visit. I'm trying to just put this behind me and move unto the future."

Serena's parents didn't look happy but once they'd calmed down they realized that that was the right thing to do. He'd be there to help Serena during her pregnancy.

Serena's parents quickly left the room, to let the two talk. Serena curled up into Darien's arms and reached up for a kiss. Pulling back she rested her head on his chest and looked up at him.

" Darien. I can't believe you'd do that for me. You made yourself look like such a bad person. You are the best boyfriend ever and I can't let my parents think that you are otherwise. It was the sweetest thing ever but they need to know."

Darien sighed. He'd just wanted Serena to not have to live with that, the fear, and the shame. He'd wanted her to have a fresh start, and somehow he believed that lying would give her that. He'd been wrong.

" Your right."

Serena kissed him once more and then went into the kitchen to tell her parents. After quite some time, they calmed down and apologized to Darien for assuming the worst of him. Serena asked them never to make contact with her baby's father or ever mention his name. To her child, her father was Darien, the man that Serena loved, and would always love.


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: This is the last chapter. I've already started a new Sailor Moon fanfic so look it up soon okay? In time, there will be a sequel, please just be patient._**

Epilogue

Serena walked down the stairs to her new house. Her and Darien had been happily married for almost a year now and their little daughter, Charity, was turning four in just a few months.

Serena couldn't be happier with her life at the moment. She was glad that things had improved so much in her life in the past four years. At one point she had thought that she would never again be happy.

She had thought that raising her daughter would be so hard, but Darien had been there every step of the way, even though they just got married in the past year. They had waited until she was 20 to get married, which seemed like a good age for her.

" Momma!" screamed the voice of her daughter, as she rushed towards her. Serena smiled and bent down to her daughter's level.

" What is it, Darling?" she asked, as Charity ran into her arms.

" I hurt my knee," she said through small sobs, showing her mother her knee.

Serena picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, to clean her small cut. Once all cleaned up, Serena lifted her daughter back unto the ground.

" Charity. Why were you still outside playing? Didn't Momma ask you to pick up your outside toys and come inside?"

Charity nodded, looking at her mother apologetically. " I'm sorry, Momma. Everything is put away now."

" Alright. Now why don't you go upstairs to your room and wait for me like a good little girl, okay? I'll be up in a few minutes."

Charity nodded and ran upstairs. Serena smiled as she went to check on dinner. Over the years, since Charity was born, she'd improved a lot on her cooking. Now her meals were quite delicious.

Walking upstairs, she went to help her daughter get ready for the special evening that she had planned for tonight. All her and Darien's old friends were coming.

Serena sat down on her daughter's bed and helped her with her hair. Charity always insisted that she fixed her hair just like her own, so Serena fixed her quite long hair into two meatballs just like hers.

Charity giggled as she looked in the mirror, then raced back to hug her mother. Serena got up and went over to Charity's closet to take out the fancy party dress she'd gotten her. Once Charity had it on, Serena was pleased with how her daughter looked.

" You look like a princess," Serena said, as she stood up and walked to the door.

" Thanks, Momma," Charity said as she swirled in her dress.

" Now you stay here and play with your dolls until your father comes home okay?"

" Yes Momma."

Serena looked once more at her daughter before hurrying to her room. She looked at her watch. Yikes. Her guests were due here any minute now, and where was Darien?

Just as she was about to look through her closet for something to wear, the doorbell rang. Sighing loudly she rushed back downstairs to open it. Hoping that it would be Darien instead of her guests.

Opening it, she sighed in relief as Darien stood there. Serena smiled and let him in. Kissing him welcome, she looked at her watch.

" Your late. Is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

" I know. I'm sorry. There was a slight problem at the park if you know what I mean," he said lowering his voice so that their daughter wouldn't hear him.

Serena kissed him again and hugged him tight. " I'm glad your okay."

" Serena, Darling. Are guests are do any moment and your not ready yet?"

Serena nodded sheepishly. " I really should go get ready."

Darien nodded and Serena went back to her room to get ready. She only had a few minutes, there was no way she could be ready on time. Not if she got dressed, did her hair, and her make-up. It was a good thing she had backup for cases like these.

Closing the door to her bedroom, and closing the blinds, she reached into her nightstand table drawer and pulled out a long fancy pen. Holding it in her hands, she whispered those familiar words.

" Luna-Pen, transform me into a gorgeous hostess!"

Within seconds she felt herself being picked off the ground and suspended in the air. Then she felt herself transforming into what she'd asked for. As she was lowered to the ground, she heard the doorbell ring once again.

Looking in the mirror, she was happy at her appearance. She wore a cute pink party dress with matching cute strapped high heals. Her face lighted up with a small amount of makeup and her hair fixed the traditional way.

She quickly left her room and rushed downstairs. Darien turned around, when he heard her coming down and smiled at her with a confused look.

She smiled and then welcomed her guests, which all seemed to arrive at the same time, some things never changed. She ushered her guests, all her scouts and Andrew, into the dining room.

She waited until they all sat down, before she left to go get their food. Darien quietly excused himself and went to go get Charity from her bedroom. After she sat down with the guests, Darien quickly went to go help Serena in the kitchen.

Serena gently took out the lasagna from the oven and placed it on the counter, as Darien walked in. He smiled at her but gave her a confused look. He gently reached for her hands and bent over to kiss her cheek.

" Serena, Darling. How on earth did you get ready so fast? That was impossible… you only had two minutes," he whispered to her.

Serena grinned and let out a soft giggle as she pulled out of his grasp. " I guess there are still some things you don't know about me, Darien. Although I wonder why it hasn't come up before. I'll show you later."

Darien looked still confused but nodded and helped her bring out the dinner. After they ate supper and enjoyed some quality talking, Serena's guests left. Putting Charity to bed, Serena pulled Darien into their bedroom and pulled out the Luna Pen.

" Luna Pen, transform me back into my house clothes."

As she said the words, she transformed back into the way she looked before, and a confused Darien just stood there.

" That's amazing," he muttered.

Serena nodded. " Luna gave it to me like, hmm… six years ago. Sorry I never mentioned it," she laughed.

Darien sat down on the bed and pulled her to his side. He gently kissed her. Pulling slightly back, he looked into her eyes.

" Its okay. It's not a big deal. I'm just happy that I'm married to the most wonderful women in the universe."

Serena giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. Her life was good. She'd had a rough start, but things were finally coming together. She really loved her family she'd started with Darien. She knew the years to come would be filled with much happiness.

THE END


End file.
